Romanza
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, ONESHOT. Defteros sueña con acercarse a Asmita, y su fantasía se convierte en realidad de una manera para la que no estaba preparado. Shounen ai, Defteros x Asmita.


**Título:** Romanza

**Temas:** Shounen ai.

**Personajes:** Defteros, Asmita, y aparición especial de Aspros.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Dedicatoria: **A Akira Hilar, la mayor fan de Defteros x Asmita sobre la faz de la tierra xD

* * *

Tenía por costumbre admirarlo desde lejos. Había algo casi mágico en su andar ligero, en la manera en que su cuerpo se desplazaba como si una sutil brisa guiara sus movimientos, y algo reconfortante en su silencio. Su nombre era Asmita, y custodiaba la Casa de Virgo. Él no sabía que estaba siendo observado; había nacido ciego. Defteros, carcomido por la culpa de saberse un intruso, había intentado dejar de lado aquel hábito malsano. Pero siempre recaía. A veces creía sentir que alguien lo incitaba a hacerlo, invitándolo a acercarse. Y si prestaba suficiente atención podía escuchar en el sonido de una pálida melodía en lo profundo de su mente.

Luego comenzaron los sueños. Defteros estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo de privaciones, obligado desde su nacimiento a esconderse en los rincones de un santuario que lo aborrecía, para cobijarse por las noches en los brazos de su hermano, que susurraba en su oído promesas acerca del día en que todo sería distinto. Generalmente el mundo los sueños no era un lugar muy diferente. En él, los monstruos del mundo real tomaban a veces formas espectrales, sangrientas y terribles con sus alas oscuras.

Poco después de la llegada de Asmita algo cambió. Soñó con un jardín infinito. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso. No llevaba puesta la máscara. Al avanzar por el campo de flores sintió la caricia del viento sobre su rostro, y arrastrada por el aire llegó hasta él la misma melodía que había estado rondando su cabeza durante días. Le tomó un tiempo entender que era una voz que cantaba, y siguiéndola llegó al borde de un lago. No le sorprendió ver allí a Asmita, meditando junto a las aguas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba soñando, y el miedo a despertar hizo trizas su mundo idílico, devolviéndolo a la oscuridad del santuario. Al abrir los ojos intentó reproducir la tonada que acababa de escuchar, pero esta se disolvió en sus recuerdos.

La noche siguiente, sin embargo Defteros volvió a soñar con el jardín infinito. Conocía el camino hacia el lago, así que se abrió paso entre las flores hasta dar por fin con el lugar donde Asmita meditaba.

—Todavía estás aquí —dijo Defteros, con un dejo de sorpresa.

—Siempre estoy aquí —respondió Asmita con una sonrisa—. Ven, acércate —agregó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para invitar a Defteros a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué canción es esa que cantas? —preguntó Defteros en un susurro, luego de tomar su lugar junto a Asmita, aunque manteniendo su distancia.

—¿Te gusta?

Defteros asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo demasiado. No quería romper el hechizo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Asmita acercarse.

—Cuanto más me esfuerzo en memorizarla, más difícil es recordarla con claridad después.

—¿Quieres que te la enseñe? —murmuró Asmita. Estaba ahora tan cerca que sus labios rozaron la fina piel que recubría la oreja de Defteros, que intentó apartarse instintivamente. El abrazo de Asmita se lo impidió. Era un abrazo cálido, suave pero firme.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y Defteros se dejó llevar por ella. No tenía sentido cuestionar un sueño. En la realidad nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera su hermano. El corazón de Asmita latía contra su espalda. Defteros bajó la mirada y vio las manos de Asmita entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Las tocó. Eran más suaves aún de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Ese día despertó con el sol sobre los ojos y la canción al borde de los labios. Aspros, que estaba ya levantado para entonces, le preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca si había dormido bien. Defteros no dio explicaciones. Había decidido que aquel sería su secreto.

Los sueños continuaron. Le ofrecían retazos de una libertad que él aún no poseía. En ellos, Asmita no era una presencia solemne y lejana sino una tibia realidad. Defteros podía contarle aquello que durante el día debía guardarse para sí. Le pedía disculpas por haberlo espiado tantas veces sin permiso. Pero Asmita entendía. No hacían falta tantas explicaciones, decía, y apoyaba la yema de sus dedos sobre la boca de Defteros antes de callarlo con un beso.

Al despertar, Defteros recordaba que nada de eso era real, aunque las sensaciones fueran recreadas por su mente con una claridad asombrosa, y aunque el cuerpo de Asmita fuera la mentira más perfecta. Se abría a él para ofrendarle todo lo que poseía, y le daba todo lo que le faltaba a la vez. Su boca era tibia y húmeda; Defteros conocía de memoria la suavidad del interior de sus labios. Tenía el cabello eternamente lacio, y unos dedos finos que sabían dónde presionar para liberar a Defteros de las cadenas que lo limitaban en el mundo real. Era la más deliciosa de las ilusiones, pero ese Asmita existía solamente dentro de sí. El verdadero era inalcanzable.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Asmita una noche.

El sueño había comenzado como de costumbre, en el jardín infinito. Asmita lo había guiado luego hasta un lugar que Defteros reconoció como parte del territorio del santuario. Era una cascada de agua cristalina, perdida en las profundidades del bosque.

—La Fuente de Atenea —murmuró Defteros, que conocía cada rincón de los alrededores de las Doce Casas, especialmente los poco concurridos.

—Muchos parecen haber olvidado que este lugar existe.

—Seguramente hay alguna razón para eso. O quizás simplemente no les interesa.

—Pero es una pena que nadie pueda apreciar su belleza, considerando además que aquí se guarda un precioso secreto.

—¿Un secreto?

Asmita sonrió, le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio y tomó su mano. Defteros se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de que el secreto fuera revelado despertó de repente. El amanecer no había llegado. Sus ojos vagaron de un lado a otro entre las sombras. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para regresar al mundo de los sueños.

La noche siguiente apenas pudo dormir, y en los cortos espacios de tiempo en que consiguió hacerlo no soñó acerca del secreto de la Fuente de Atenea ni sobre jardines infinitos, sino con imágenes inconexas y fantasmales de los viejos monstruos de alas negras. La tercera noche no fue muy distinta. Tendido sobre su espalda, tarareó la melodía que Asmita le había enseñado, intentando aferrarse al recuerdo de imágenes que se iban diluyendo en su memoria con cada momento transcurrido.

Fue la cuarta noche que decidió dirigirse a la Fuente de Atenea. La luna llena iluminó su camino a través del bosque hacia el conjunto de cascadas, que apareció entre los arbustos como una visión de ensueño. El lugar estaba vacío y silencioso, como era de esperarse, pero aún así Defteros sintió el amargo sabor de la decepción apoderándose de sí.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Algo que le recordara cómo soñar? No parecía haber nada allí más allá del murmullo del agua y de los animales nocturnos. Al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó una voz hablar a sus espaldas:

—Estaba esperándote. Al fin has venido, Defteros.

"Imposible", pensó Defteros. Tenía que estar imaginándolo. Pero al darse la vuelta lo vio, apenas a unos pocos metros de distancia: Asmita, etéreo como en sus sueños, pero definitivamente real. Con su cabello movido por el aire que soplaba suavemente desde las montañas, parecía flotar.

—¿Qué...? ¿Venido...? —balbuceó Defteros, paralizado por la sorpresa.

Hacía ya un buen tiempo que Asmita sabía que Defteros lo observaba. Había sentido curiosidad por su visitante misterioso, pero sabiendo lo difícil que sería acercarse a él de forma tradicional, había decidido probar un método diferente. Durante su entrenamiento había desarrollado la habilidad de desprenderse de su cuerpo para viajar a otros planos sutiles. No le había sido difícil infiltrarse en los sueños de Defteros.

—Al lugar del que te hablé en el sueño.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:** Hola después de mil años :D Quizás alguien me recuerde, quizás no xD Me presento: He escrito unos cuantos fics de Lost Canvas. Estuve perdida porque no podía escribir. ¿Por qué? No sé, tenía ideas pero las palabras en sí no salían.

En el caso de que alguna de las personas que seguían "Irresistible" se lo pregunten, esa historia no está abandonada. Me gustaría seguirla. Espero poder desbloquearme para escribir, porque los capítulos en sí están planeados. Además, extraño a Dégel y Kardia.

Con respecto a esta historia en particular, los protagonistas son dos a los que no les he dedicado tantas historias individuales, a pesar de que me encantan. Defteros fue el protagonista de mis dos fics con menos comentarios (Delirios y La Bestia Adormecida), así que o eran muy malos, o los fans de Defteros son perezosos xD Pero realmente me gusta como personaje.

Luego está Asmita, cuyo gaiden terminó recientemente. Yo soy fan de la habilidad de Asmita para realizar viajes astrales y la he utilizado varias veces. Sé que esta historia termina en lo que podría considerarse un momento de suspenso (?) pero la idea es esa. Quería que terminara con la "revelación" (que no es que fuera muy sorprendente).

Luego Asmita va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones y convencer a Defteros de que está todo bien, pero ustedes se pueden imaginar lo que pasó después, si gustan. Me gustaba el efecto de terminarlo allí donde lo terminé.

La Fuente de Atenea es mencionada en una side story de Saint Seiya de esas de dudoso canon. Ya la había usado antes, en un capítulo de "Fiebre" (en relación a una escena con Asmita y Defteros, justamente), y me pareció apropiado volver a usarla ahora. Hablando de "Fiebre", tampoco olvido que prometí un epílogo. Esa idea tampoco fue abandonada.

En fin, gracias a quien haya leído —espero que haya alguien a estas alturas. Y si alguno de mis antiguos lectores se pasa por aquí, quiero agradecerle todo el apoyo que me han brindado, significa mucho para mí.


End file.
